Begin Again
by eMiSoN2304
Summary: It's been 20 years since the last -A text. 20 years since a murder investigation has been conducted. But now Imogen DiLaurentis is starting to realise following in her mom's bitchy footsteps comes at a deadly price. Now a whole new -A is chasing after her to make her life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

Sky Cavanaugh looked around at the party for the familiar face of Imogen DiLaurentis, why was she always disappearing? "I can't believe mom's actually throwing a party." A voice snorted behind her, so Sky turned to face Imogen. "Well, it's a big deal. 20 years without -A or anyone being murdered." Their best friend, Rebecca Marin-Rivers pointed out. "I just can't stand mom and Mrs. Fields looking awkwardly at each other. Everyone gets they used to be into each other, but they're with different people now." Imogen sighed as she looked over at her parents making small talk with Paige and Emily Fields.

"I don't know. It sounded like they would've made a pretty good couple." Sky shrugged looking in the same direction as Imogen. "Yeah, I totally ship Emison." Opal Vanderwaal smiled. "Don't let Paige Fields hear you say that!" Laughed Rebecca. "Whatever, there's no way I'm letting my parents' marriage fall apart just because of Emily Fields of all people." Growled Imogen as she glared at Mrs. Emily Fields.

"What are you going to do?" Mason fitz challenged with a smirk. Imogen returned the smirk before walking away towards her parents (Alison and Elliott Rollins) and the two Mrs. Fields'.

Soon Imogen was standing beside the four adults and she cleared her throat. The conversation came to halt as they all turned to them. "Emily Fields right? I saw your name on the trophies at school... I was wondering if you could give me some swimming pointers." Said Imogen with a charming smile. "Wait, is that whiskey?" Mr. Rollins asked narrowing his eyes at his daughter suspiciously. "What? I'm offended you'd even think that, daddy! Can't a girl have some apple juice around here without her own father assuming the worst. I thought this party was to celebrate how far this town has come... Not revert to old ways." Gasped Imogen dramatically.

Elliot nodded, "You're right sweetheart. I'm sorry I doubted you." With a smile Imogen nodded back. "Come on Mrs. Fields, I'd love to show you my swimming trophies." She said dragging Mrs. Fields up the stairs.

Emily chuckled slightly as she let herself be dragged by the blonde. It wasn't long before they were inside her room and Imogen hadn't been lying about the trophies. There was all sorts: swimming, acting, field hockey, ice skating, singing competitions, academic achievements, piano and many more. "As you can see Mrs. Fields, I love winning and I'm extremely good at it too. Many people may call me an overachiever but I still win at everything. Great friends, boyfriends, parties and even a great family... Mrs. Fields my family is perfect, everyone loves us. But they won't love us as much if my mom files for divorce because of an insignificant teenage fling so I suggest you makes sure our family stays the way it is. Or you'll have hell to pay." Imogen warned Emily.

By the end of Imogen's speech/rant Emily was gobsmacked. "Your mom told you about us?" She asked surprised. "Clearly she couldn't tell us about her past without at least bringing up your name." Retorted Imogen rolling her eyes. It took a second for Emily to get over her shock before she realised someone needed to put this girl in her place. Because Imogen DiLaurentis was so clearly a mix of the old Spencer Hastings, Melissa Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal which was a dangerous combination.

"Listen, I know you might think you're so great with all these trophies and followers but you're gaining a lot of enemies so I would watch your back. All those people you hurt will come back to haunt you someday. I thought you would pick that up from your mom's stories." Emily replied. In return Imogen rolled her eyes again.

Then she laughed. "You really think I'm scared of those freaks, geeks and losers? They can throw anything at me. Not only do I have an army of Vanderwaal's, Cavanaugh's, Hastings', Marshall's, Kahn's, Marin-Rivers' and your children but I also have me. No one can beat me I always want to win, and I always get what I want. So I tell those weak-willed, unfashionable freaks to give me their worst shot." Smirked Imogen.

With a sigh, Emily shook her head crossing the room to Imogen's door. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Mrs. Fields said before leaving and going back to the party. When she was sure Mrs. Fields was gone, Imogen turned to her phone that buzzed.

 **You're not as strong as you think. Us weak-willed, unfashionable freaks, geeks and losers are fighting back. Trust me you don't stand a chance, bitch. -A**

Imogen frowned at the text message looking around, half-expecting it to be a joke and Taylor Hastings to jump out with a grin along with a 'Gotcha!'. But he didn't and instead Imogen was left with a threatening -A message on the 20th Anniversary of the last time anyone got a text like this. _Wow, A must love irony. But why wait untill now?_ Thought Imogen as she continued staring at her screen waiting for the message to disappear.

Then Imogen shook her head turning her phone off ready to enjoy the party when she felt a hand around her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tried top scream, but Imogen's scream was muffled by the hand. That's when Imogen was pushed roughly against her dresser.

And then the masked figure punched her before taking something and climbing out of her window. Imogen held her face in shock as she looked for what -A had taken.

Her diary. It was missing. Crap. It didn't take long for Imogen's eyes to catch her reflection in the mirror. There seemed to be a bruise forming on her cheek and Imogen couldn't explain this without everyone freaking out. So shakily Imogen rubbed foundation on her face to try and cover up the mark. Who could've done this? Who could be this psychotic? "Imogen? Are you okay?" Thalia Fields frowned as her and Phoebe Fitz walked towards her.

"I'm fine. Just... Got absorbed in thinking about how amazing I am." Grinned Imogen as she turned to the two girls. "You really are amazing." Phoebe gushed with a smile. "I know." Replied Imogen with a sad smile as she tried her best to believe what she and Phoebe were saying.

Then Imogen turned to them. "Now come on, we have a party to get back to."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours later and the party had come to a close. So Imogen walked over to her mom who was cleaning up the Living Room. "Can I help?" She asked sweetly. "Are you sure? I think you should get some sleep." Alison replied as she looked at her daughter with a frown. Her daughter never asked to help unless something was in it for her and Alison was too tired for her daughter's mind games. Honestly, she'd had enough of them for tonight especially after whatever happened between her and Emily. Because her husband and everyone else might think the request to show Emily her trophies as innocent but she knew Imogen, heck she'd been a version of Imogen herself.

"Oh no, it's fine. This house is too messy for you and your dad to clean yourself." Imogen smiled. "Okay, what do you want?" Asked Ali with a frown. "Why does everyone always assume the worst? It's like whatever I do... You're ready to turn it into something it's not. Honestly, all I want for once to just have a nice time and hang out with you without feeling like you're waiting for me to mess up. Is that a lot to ask for?" Imogen huffed crossing her arms. At Imogen's words, Alison's eyes softened. "No, it's not." She sighed.

Imogen shook her head. "You don't ever tell me stories anymore. Why is that?" She frowned. "I tell you what... How about I tell you one now? Any one you want. Little Red Riding Hood, Beauty and The Beast, Cinderella... Anything." Compromised Ali with a smile. "How about... Your story. One about -A, what we're celebrating the end of." Replied she smiled as Alison nodded sitting down next to her and started telling her one of the many tales about -A's reign of torture.

Imogen was glad she still knew what to say to get her mom to do what she wanted, and now maybe Imogen will have a chance to fight back against this psychopath.

When the story was finished, Imogen smiled at her mom. "Do you think I would've survived? Against -A?" She asked. "Of course, I would've loved to have you on my side when -A was around. You probably would've helped us figure it all out." Alison smiled at her daughter. "So I would've been able to figure it out all by myself? Without any help? If I needed to." Asked Imogen desperately. "Yes. But Imogen, where's all these questions coming from?" Frowned Ali concerned.

"I was just curious. See, I was assigned by my English teacher to write about a role model of mine." Imogen replied with a sweet smile knowing how flattered Alison would be by the comment. And even after all these years, her mother always loved being complimented. As expected Alison smiled before hugging her daughter tightly.

So Imogen smiled hugging Alison back as she came up with a plan to bring -A down.

The next day, Imogen got up to her alarm getting ready for school as usual. Then right as she was about to go down for toast, she heard a knock on her window making her heart stop in fear that it was -A back to pay another visit. So slowly, Imogen walked over to her window only to be greeted by the grinning face of Mason Fitz. "Hey, babe." He greeted as he climbed into her room. "What are you doing here? I was just about to go to school." Replied Imogen with a snigger.

"I know. But I just couldn't wait to see you." Mason replied walking towards Imogen. She smiled at Mason, before leaning in and kissing him. As usual, Mason's lips were chapped and tasted of cigarettes, pizza and another girl's lipstick. A disgusted feeling filled Imogen as Mason deepened the kiss, but she kissed back anyway. "Imogen! Come on you need to-" Alison started as she opened the door. "Hey Mrs. R!" Laughed Mason as he pulled away and Imogen shot her mom a grin. "Okay, just get to school and I don't want any secret sleepovers or sneaking into each other's houses again." Sighed Alison as she walked downstairs.

Just when Alison thought her daughter was making progress, Imogen did something like this. Maybe next time Imogen decides to charm her, she'd give her a whole list of reasons why Imogen shouldn't be trusted by anyone.

They walked downstairs to the kitchen as Imogen's parents both rushed out to work. "So what do you say... We ditch school and do something much more interesting?" Mason asked with a smirk.

"I'll pass. Unlike you, I actually want a future." Teased Imogen with a grin. The reply made Mason frown. "Come on, babe. When was the last time we did it? I'm really starting to think you're not into me... Or boys in general." Huffed Mason crossing his arms. "You're ridiculous." Muttered Imogen turning around. "Really? Then why do you have so many posters of Audrey Hepburn? No straight girl is as obsessed with her as you are." Mason retorted.

Imogen shook her head. "Oh! You want to bring Audrey Hepburn into this? How about your obsession with Ryan Gosling?" She yelled turning back to face him. "I have one poster! One. You have a shrine! It's so obvious how gay you are and you know what? I can do so much better!" Yelled Mason back. "What? No! Come back, I'm not gay!" Begged Imogen as she ran after Mason when suddenly Alison walked back through the door a little confused by her daughter's words.

"Yes, you are and we're so over!" Mason yelled back pushing past Alison and running out.

Alison blinked slowly. "Are you okay?" She asked her daughter. "Whatever. He was an ass anyway. Probably cheated on me with half this town." Snapped Imogen as she started to make herself toast. "You know... If Mason was right, me and your dad would both support you." Said Alison in case she was. "Maybe you would, but I'm not so sure about dad." Imogen snorted as she pushed past her mom to go upstairs.

Then her phone beeped as she stormed upstairs. **Well, well who knew the Great Imogen DiLaurentis had a heart? Your diary's by far my favourite book. Wonder what everyone would be saying if anyone found out everything. Not to sound cliche, but I know what you last summer. And everyone else will too, unless you find a way to get Paige and Emily Fields signing their divorce papers. -A**


	3. Chapter 3

Imogen walked over to the Fields household with a basket of cookies and cupcakes in her hand so she knocked on the door. The door opened to Emily Fields and Spencer Cavanaugh, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin-Rivers and her mom sitting in her living room. "Hello, Mrs. Fields." Smiled Imogen innocently. "Imogen? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked suspiciously. It was a well-known fact that Imogen DiLaurentis took after her mother.

"I just wanted to say sorry. We got off on the wrong foot, Mrs. Fields. But I think I deserve a chance to redeem myself." Imogen replied acting like she was ashamed. "Uh... Apology accepted." Emily said glancing at the four other women to make sure she was making the right choice.

Then Imogen smiled at her. "Well, thank you. I'm glad at least someone trusts me in this town." She said glancing at her mom before leaving.

For a second Emily stared at the basket in her hand. Then she picked up the note. **Sometimes being the villain gets tiring. Winning isn't really winning when you're not a good person. Not even my own mother thinks I'm capable of doing the right thing. I just hope, when the time comes you'll remember this note. And that I really am sorry. -Imogen.**

"What does it say?" Hanna asked curiously. "Read it yourself." Replied Emily as she passed them the note. "Okay, I'm starting to think your daughter has some kind of personality disorder, Alison. That girl switches between personalities more than Mona did." Aria said shaking her head. "I know. Me and Elliot once tried taking her to therapy. Imogen ended up sleeping with her therapist." Alison sighed. "Wow, that's messed up." Muttered Hanna.

Spencer nudged her annoyed. "What? It is." She huffed. "Yeah. I think I'm going to book her an appointment with Dr. Sullivan." Agreed Alison getting out her phone.

It was a few hours later when Alison was taking Imogen to Dr. Sullivan's office. "Thank you for seeing us so last minute." Alison said to the doctor. "It's no problem at all. Your daughter sounds very interesting. I'm sure we'll have a very nice chat." Dr. Sullivan replied making Imogen roll her eyes as she walked in behind Dr. Sullivan.

The door closed and Imogen sat down on the couch. "So, Imogen. How are you today?" Dr. Sullivan asked. "I'm fine. My day was uneventful." Imogen shrugged emotionlessly.

"Okay, how about we try something else. Tell me about yourself, the honest truth about what you think about yourself." Tried Dr. Sullivan. "Well, the right answer would be that I'm amazing. I mean even without a boyfriend, I have an amazing life and my trophies can prove that. But I crave attention, chaos is my best friend and I'd do anything for it. All those trophies and awards in my room are just validation that people love me. Spoiler alert, they don't. They love the idea of Imogen DiLaurentis, they love the girl with the perfect life and that girl doesn't exist. She never did. I just tell people what they want to hear, I show people what they want to see." Admitted Imogen.

Dr. Sullivan gave her an impressed look. "You're very self-aware for your age." She replied. "Someone once told me I'm wise beyond my years. I guess that's another trait me and my mom shared as a teenager." Imogen replied. "Who was it that told you that?" Asked Dr. Sullivan. "Mrs. Mona Vanderwaal. She's a very inspiring woman, if you listen close enough." Shrugged Imogen.

"You sound like you could be too. Imogen, you have quite the way with words." Dr. Sullivan told her. "I know. You know, I've written a lot in my spare time. Scripts, books, all sorts." Smiled Imogen. "Maybe you could show me sometime." Replied Dr. Sullivan. "Maybe I should." She agreed.

 _Time skip_

Imogen sat at her desk scribbling at a notebook writing ideas for a book. Then there was a knock on the door. "Imogen?" Spencer Cavanaugh asked. With a smirk, Imogen turned around. They must've been paired together. Every year in Rosewood, an adult and a teenager were paired together to write a book for two months. The winner's would get published. To be honest, Imogen always thought it was lame but all her friends were signing up and there was no way she wasn't beating those losers.

"Come in, Mrs. Cavanaugh." Imogen said. So the door opened to Spencer with notebooks and other writing supplies. "Any ideas?" Sighed Spencer as she walked into the room. Spencer couldn't really believe her luck, the first time she signed up she was paired with Imogen DiLaurentis. But she didn't really know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

On one side, Imogen was intelligent beyond imaginable but on the other side, Imogen wasn't a nice person to hang out with for two months.

"Of course I do. How about you?" Asked Imogen. "Yes, I do." Replied Spencer then Imogen's phone buzzed. So she picked it up. **Maybe you should write about who you really are. It would be a bestseller. Remember I still have your diary, I own you bitch. -A** The text made imogen shiver but she kept her face emotionless. "So what did you have in mind?" She asked as she put down her phone.

Spencer shrugged. "Why don't you go first?" She asked. "Fine. My first idea is a book about the people in Rosewood. The ones with the double lives and secrets." Imogen said. "So basically about the five of us." Spencer replied rolling her eyes. "Oh honey, -A might be gone but people still have secrets. Especially your sweet daughter. She's a perfect mix of you and Mr. Cavanaugh and she shares your knack for keeping secrets." Replied Imogen with a smirk. "Okay, let's do it. I want to know about all these so-called secrets." Snorted Spencer as she closed her notebook filled with ideas. "Well, we'll have to change names to save the innocent... And the guilty." Imogen replied.

Then Imogen started writing and occasionally Spencer would chip in with ideas. But mostly it was just Imogen writing.

 _Our story starts in the small town of Rosewood, a town filled with secrets and lies. Now I know what you're expecting. You're expecting me to follow up about a story of five girls who've all grown up and moved on with their lives. But this story starts long after the demise of -A, after all the murders and the liars all told their stories and confessed to all their wrong-doings. The names in this story have been changed to protect the innocent and the guilty alike. To protect all our reputations and carry on telling the same lies and keep the same people fooled into believing that all our lives are as great as they seem to think they are._

 _But the daughters and sons of liars and secret-keepers have learnt to take after their parents. For this particular tale, you can call me Vivian George. The bitch everyone loves to hate, with the friends to pretend to love her. I know everything about everyone in this small town. Now let's start with the introduction of all the important main characters, other than me of course. First there's my three favourites, Mona Wieners, Gabriella Smith and Rita Lohan. Then there's Aaron Thomas. Next is Janis Rose, Tyler Kahn, Emily Bennett and Kevin Hastings. Those people I just listed are the freaks that stay by my side, complimenting me while we all take down the losers and geeks of Rosewood High._

 _Really, we have something coming. We deserve what our parents' got. Such a shame they were the victims when we're the ones who deserve it. We're the brats that the older generations complain about. And I'm the bitch who runs it all. I turn innocent little boys and girls who are loved by their parents to controlling maniacs who run this town. The weak are stamped out and only the strongest minds get the offer to join me._

 _Now lets get to the part all you people want. The secrets. Every single one of us have them. My secrets will be kept out and everyone else's will be told._


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom said you and her were writing a story about us. Can you tell me my fake name?" Sky asked. "I can tell you all the names... If you tell me a new secret." Imogen smirked as she looked up from Sky's nails. First Sky rolled her eyes before nodding. "Fine. I made out with Taylor last week." She admitted. "Isn't he still with Rebecca?" Snorted Imogen raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Now tell me everyone's names." Replied Sky impatiently.

Imogen nodded. "Okay. Well I'm Vivian George, you're Mona Wieners, Opal's Gabriella Smith, Rebecca's Rita Lohan, Mason's Aaron Thomas, Thalia's Janis Rose, Taylor's Tyler Kahn, Phoebe's Emily Bennett and Justin's Kevin Hastings." She listed. "You really went all Mean Girls, huh?" Sky chuckled. "Well, I'd make a good Regina George. Don't you think?" Imogen asked.

"Does this mean we'll get find out your secrets?" Asked Sky curiously. It always annoyed her how Imogen knew everyone's secrets, yet no one knew hers. "It won't be that easy. This book is about all your secrets, not mine. I hope you'll get as much amusement finding out more about our friends as I did." Replied Imogen with a smirk as she went back to painting Sky's nails. "Are you just a psychopath or a sociopath?" Sky asked boldly. "A sociopath obviously. But hey, at least I'm a smart, hot, charming, glamorous sociopath." Laughed Imogen.

"You've got such a big head." Sky laughed back. "Well thank you." Replied Imogen doing an over-exaggerated bow before she went back to doing Sky's nails. "So wait, shouldn't you be writing while mom's out of town?" Asked Sky. "You're right. Who should I start with?" Smirked Imogen as she picked up her notebook. "Start with... Phoebe. I always wanted to know what that girl was hiding." Replied Sky as she blew on her nails. "Really? The name didn't make it obvious? I thought you Cavanagh women were supposed to be smart. Though, making out with your bestie's boyfriend isn't smart either." Imogen replied raising an eyebrow. In return, Sky just rolled her eyes.

 _When I said that Mona, Gabriella and Rita were my favourite I was lying (I do that a lot). I mean, Mona is an awful friend (we'll get to that later), Gabriella is the stupidest bitch I've ever met and the only good thing about Rita is her parties but even that I can top. So I'll start with my real favourite. Emily Bennett. The only one of my friends who truly idolizes me, appreciates how amazing I am. Now she's a real friend, a loyal follower someone I can always rely on._

 _But I'm not here to tell you about what I like or dislike about my friends. No, I'm here to spill all their secrets. So let's take a trip down memory lane to five months ago._

 _It was Emily's birthday party and of course her being the great friend she was... Asked for my assistance to throw the best party she's ever had. "Vivian! You're here. Now this is officially the best Birthday party ever." She smiled as I walked through the door, her gliding through the crowd to greet me. "Well, what can I say? No party's really a party without me." I said with a grin. "You're right. By the way that dress... It looks so amazing." Emily gushed._

 _"I know." I replied easily with a wide smirk. Me and my mother both love flattery, so if you ever meet either of us on the street... Compliment me and manipulate my mother into doing your bidding. Trust me, it works every time. She's so clueless, it's actually hilarious._

 _Anyway out of nowhere, Rosewood's creep Ian Vanderwaal approached. "Hey ladies." He grinned thinking he was the next Ryan Gosling when really he was the next Shrek. "Come on Em, we have to hit the Powder Room." I said as both me and Emily walked away up the stairs to her room. "Ugh, he's such a creep." Whined Emily. I laughed. "Yeah, we should probably stay up here for a while. I'm so not going anywhere near him again." I replied rolling my eyes._

 _Then I picked up a picture of me and her that sat on Emily's bedside table. "This is cute." I smiled. "Yeah you look beautiful." She whispered. So I turned to her sitting on the bed beside her. "You don't look too bad yourself." I replied._

 _This comment made Emily look down shyly. Sometimes I wonder how no one else realizes this huge crush she has on me. I noticed it from a mile away._

 _So I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know... Emily, you look amazing in that dress." I told her knowing it was exactly what she wanted to hear. And Emily looked up and at me amazed. "Really? Do you mean that?" She asked. "Yeah. I do." I replied with a smile. She opened her mouth and then closed it a few times, looking like a fish. "Emily, I have another Birthday present for you. A secret birthday present. Just for the two of us to know about." I said after a moment. "What is it?" Asked Emily curiously. "Close your eyes." I whispered._

 _For a moment, I waited contemplating my decision before I leaned forward slowly until I was breathing against her lips. Then I paused, before I leaned in all the way pressing my lips against hers. Eagerly and desperately Emily kissed back as if I would disappear at any moment._

 _So I kissed back too. Then shy, sweet little Emily tangled her hand in my hair roughly._

 _A laugh stayed in the back of my throat along with the instinct to give her some retort about how desperate she was. It was Emily's birthday, I wasn't that cruel... I was crueler. Because everyone knows slowly, slowly pulling out someone's heart out is worse than ripping it out in one quick motion. Hearts are like plasters, the least painful way is to just rip it off not go slowly as possible. But what can I say? I'm truly my mother's child._

 _Then I kissed Emily deeper pushing her back onto her bed. And hey, Emily Bennett, if you're reading this... You might be a desperate, puppy dog girl but you were never really in love with me. Vivian George isn't the girl you thought she was, you were in love with the idea of her, of me._

 _But you really are my favourite. It doesn't matter what way you want to choose to take that statement, just know it's true. You're my favourite, you always have been- always will be._

Sky looked at Imogen in shook as she read the words. "Phoebe's in love with you?" She asked. "As I said, she's in love with the idea of me. But I have to admit... The girl she thinks I am, is very loveable." Imogen replied with a sad smirk. Then she stood up. "See you later, Mona Wieners." Added Imogen before she walked away leaving Sky to process this new information.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a few hours after hanging out with Sky, when Imogen finds herself at the Fitz residence. Mason's not in, he's out with some other bimbo but that isn't who Imogen's here to see. After a few long seconds of Imogen wondering if she was (for once) going to make the right choice, she knocks on the door.

Inside there's rustling around and footsteps walking toward the door before Ezra Fitz opens it. "Hello Mr. Fitz. I was just wondering if Phoebe was in." Imogen said with a charming smile. "She's just upstairs, I'll go get her." Ezra said with a polite smile before he turned around walking back up the stairs. She hears Ezra knocking on Phoebe's door and hushed voices before Phoebe walks downstairs.

As soon as Phoebe sees her, a dreamy smile crosses her face which makes Imogen feel in control. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Phoebe breathed out, because they hadn't hung out much since the incident three months ago that Imogen refered to as 'The Hot Tub' in her head.

"I wanted to go shopping. Join me?" Asked Imogen with a smirk, already knowing the answer to her question. "Yeah sure." Smiled Phoebe excitedly as she picked up her purse and left with her.

As they got in Imogen's car, Phoebe looked over at her before she decided to start speaking. "Imogen, will it just be us?" She asked. "Yes, it will." Smiled Imogen as she turned the key and started driving. "Really? You still want to hang out after...?" Phoebe asked anxiously. Imogen rolled her eyes, "It's not a big deal. We were both drunk." She snapped.

Next to her, Imogen hears Phoebe swallow nervously. "Right. Yeah... We were just drunk." Phoebe agreed although the both knew it wasn't the truth. Neither of them were drunk.

"Listen Phoebe, I'm into boys okay? I mean, I dated your brother. Sorry sweetie, but I'm not like you." Imogen told her as she carried on driving. "No. I'm not... I don't..." Stammered Phoebe which just made Imogen laugh. "Don't insult my intelligence, darling. We both know that you're desperately in love with me." Replied Imogen with a smirk.

Phoebe sighed. "So are you just doing this to be mean to me?" She asked as they stopped at field right next to the Rosewood sign. "No. I need to get over your brother and you obviously want me so I have a solution." Imogen replied.

Then Imogen leaned forward kissing her roughly and Phoebe gasped before kissing back. For a few minutes they were just making out before Phoebe pulled away. "I-I can't do this. I have Derek." Phoebe muttered before getting out the car and running off. So Imogen glared at the seat beside her feeling something she'd never felt before. Imogen couldn't put a finger on it at first then she registered it as disappointment.

For a second Imogen wondered why she felt disappointed before she pegged it down to the fact her scheme hadn't worked.

So then she just speed away back to her house. When suddenly, out of nowhere Imogen felt herself being thrown against her window and Imogen heard screeching tyres then felt her car topple downhill before she blacked out.

When Imogen woke up, her hands were tied and there was a gag around her mouth. Then a masked figure pushed her into a lake holding her head underwater. At first, Imogen thrashed around trying to free herself from the grip before she relaxed the air leaving her lungs and in that moment the only thing Imogen thought was: _I'm going to die._

So Imogen stayed still waiting to die, then the figure suddenly moved it's hand away and there was the sound of screeching tyres again before Imogen raised her head from the water breathing heavily.

The first thing Imogen did was look around at where she was. It was the Kissing Rock, or more specifically the lake near the Kissing Rock. AD+EF were still painted onto the rock nearby. Shakily, Imogen stood up when she heard a gunshot accompanied by a sharp pain to her stomach.

Imogen coughed out blood as she fell to the floor holding her stomach. Seriously, this -A really couldn't give her a break...

Then she heard leaves rustling and sticks snapping. Her eyes wide, Imogen looked up scared it was -A ready to finish her off. She didn't take any time to find out, Imogen got to her feet stumbling away as fast as she could.

Soon Imogen got to the road a car heading in her direction making Imogen gasp and hold her hands to her face. But the car stopped right in front of her. "Imogen?" A familar voice asked.

Then suddenly Imogen felt arms wrap around her so she leaned against them. "Let me get you to the hospital." Aria said concerned as she put Imogen in the back. Honestly, Aria couldn't believe she'd forgotten her cell phone. It was the only reason she was on her way back to her ex-husband's house.

Slowly Aria started to drive to the nearest hospital. Unfortunately the one in Rosewood was still under repair so she'd have to drive all the way to the one in Ravenswood.

"Thank you... For saving me back there." Imogen chocked out, blood spilling out her mouth and running down her chin as she spoke. "It's fine. I would've done the same for anyone." Replied Aria looking at Imogen concerned through her driver's mirror.

So Imogen nodded then looked out the window. Then beside her, Imogen's phone vibrated. **See how easy it is for me to kill you? Get out of Rosewood, or I'll kill you. -A**

The text made Imogen's eyes widen so when they got to the hospital Aria got out running towards the building. And Imogen opened the door running out and leaving her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She couldn't have gone far." Alison muttered to herself as her, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna looked around for Imogen. Then suddenly a phone buzzed in the backseat of Aria's car making her eyes widen. "We should check that." Aria said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Spencer rolled her eyes, "This isn't the time to check your emails, Imogen's missing." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's not my phone. I left it at Liam's, I was on my way to get it." Explained Aria as she opened the car door. "So it's Imogen's." Emily muttered as Aria picked the phone up./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Slowly Aria turned on the phone then gasped almost dropping it in surprise. "You deserved what you got, slut. Ding, dong the bitch is dead... A." Aria read out shakily. "Did you say...?" Hanna asked. "A's back." Muttered Spencer./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-Time Skip-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""A long week of searching for Imogen DiLaurentis came to a tragic ending. After last being spotted by Aria Montgomery who drove the teen to the hospital, was found dead. Friends and family ask for privacy during this time of mourning." A reporter said. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's almost like history's repeating itself. Don't you think?" Melissa asked Spencer as they sat facing the polished coffin. "Yeah. Like mother like daughter..." Veronica agreed as she flipped through the leaflet. "What will the gravestone say? Biggest bitch anyone's ever met?" Joked Jenna a few rows in front./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After the priest had spoken, Detective Tanner took the stand. "I'd just like to say, that at the Police Station we'll be reading Imogen DiLaurentis' Will. So could Elliot Rollins, Alison Rollins, Spencer Cavanaugh, Aria Montgomery, Phoebe Fitz, Mona Vanderwaal, Caleb Marin-Rivers, Sky Cavanaugh and Veronica Hastings join us after the service?" Tanner said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Imogen had a will?" Rebecca asked surprised. "Yeah and apparently you didn't make the cut." Sky snorted. "But your dad did." Opal smiled cheerfully./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-Time Skip-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hello and thank you for making it. I understand this must be a very hard time for you all." Detective Holbrook said. "Yes and luckily you'll all get to see Imogen's face one last time. She left her will in the form of this." Tanner said as she pulled out a memory stick./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tanner plugged the memory stick to the laptop connected to a projector. Soon Imogen's face showed up on the screen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good evening people of Rosewood. If you're watching this, I've either died or you're snooping through my stuff... First of, if it's the second option: what the hell are you doing in my stuff? I will end you in a heart beat you worthless scumbag." Said Imogen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Then she smiled. "Well, now that I've got that out the way. If you're still watching this then sorry for your loss. I assume I had a decent funeral. And I better have looked good, I'm not being buried looking hideous, or I'll haunt you for all of eternity." Continued Imogen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, now to the reading of my will. I'll start with my mom... In the event of my death, you'll get all my trophies and all my notebooks. Next dad, you'll get my college fund I have a feeling I'm going to die young. Phoebe, my favourite, you get all my clothes. They'll look better on you anyway, sweetie. Oh Aria Montgomery, you've been getting bad luck for a while. A divorce, children with horrible secrets that would make Lindsay Lohan look like Hannah Montana. But don't worry, I'm here to give you a bit of good luck... A mansion in Venice, Italy the address is in the drawers and don't ask how I got it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Don't think I forgot about you, Sky. No, your loyalty to me will be rewarded with my car and phone, some of the most important treasures of life. Mona Vanderwaal, I leave you a suite in the hotel nearby. It should be under the name, Jessica Twist. Now Caleb Marin-Rivers, I leave you with the contents of my school locker. Rosewood's Mayor and ex-lawyer, Veronica Hastings- I gift you with all the scripts and books I've written over the years. Think of it as an insight into my mind, you Hastings' women always love puzzles. And finally, Spencer Cavanaugh I leave you with my laptop and this key." Imogen finished as she jingled the key in her hand./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The keychain was marked, 'To: S.C From: I.D- she died too young'./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If you ever catch who killed me, I hope they rot in jail." Added Imogen before the video ended abruptly with the door opening. "What the hell are you doing?" An unfamiliar voice asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"For a second the room was silent. "Does anyone recognise the voice?" Holbrook asked after a moment as Tanner clicked her pen opening the notebook in her hand./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No. Not a clue." Spencer answered for everyone. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-Time skip-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It'd been a long day of questioning when they all finally left. Everyone who was in the room when the video had been playing walked towards the Rollins house to collect their inheritance except for Caleb and Mona./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Aria looked over the post-it note she'd been given. 239 Lucifer Way. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Meanwhile Spencer sat in front of the desk trying to get into the laptop in front of her. What was the point of it if she didn't even know how to get in?strong 'Hint: I have more in common with them than people would like to think.'/strong Already, she'd tried Alison, Mona, herself, Cece, Jason and Jessica./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In a last ditch effort she put a random name, em'Toby Cavanaugh'/em. "Access granted." The computer said making Spencer sit straighter. Finally./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're both softies at heart. Misunderstood at times. I just happen to use it to my advantage. The only difference? I don't sleep with my step-siblings. Just people who love me more than I could ever love them... I'm talking about you, Phoebe Fitz. That's right, I'm leaving with a bang. Everyone will know everyone else's secrets. Whoever killed me underestimated my over-preparedness and obsession to be in control 24/7, even from beyond the grave." Said Imogen making them all jump slightly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Of course it was an automated message, but it still made Phoebe turn red and sink down in her chair from embarrassment. "This is not going to end well." Sky muttered as Phoebe ran out the room with bundles of Imogen's clothes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Slowly Spencer opened the file marked, em'RIP Imogen DiLaurentis'/em. It was a word document./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong'Suspect List + Motives:/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAria Montgomery- I slept with her ex-husband and led her children astray./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongMason Fitz- I'm using him, I don't love him. How humiliating./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongPhoebe Fitz- In this equation, I'm my mother and she's Emily. You can guess why she'd want me dead./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongSky Cavanaugh- I know all her secrets, and she knows how to shoot a gun./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongTaylor Hastings- Caught him cheating with 5 different girls and I know a few things Melissa Hastings might not want to hear./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongSpencer Hastings- Yes you. You remember me trying to seduce you husband don't you? Sounds like a pretty good motive to me./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongThalia Fields- I ruined her chances of beating me at Field Hockey and Lacrosse. And yes, it was me who pumped those steroids in her. Sometimes you have to play dirty to get what you want./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongPeter Hastings- I ruined his career, I was the one who put those drugs in his drawer and reported him. Sorry, not sorry./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHanna/Caleb Marin-Rivers- I made them pay 3 million dollars in repairs./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongPaige Fields- She might've married Emily and hey, she might even be in love with her. But I still slept with her fiancé the day before her Wedding Day. What was her name again?/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongOpal Vanderwaal- I got her banned from Cheerleading./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongRebecca Marin-Rivers- I was the one who broke up her and Mason. She's still in love with him. Might explain why she loves sleeping with him so much. Yeah, you're not as sneaky as you think bitch. What better way to have him to yourself than to kill off the competition?/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongEmily Fields- I'm not stupid. I know I'm the product of Alison DiLaurentis (back then soon-to-be Fields) and donor #3251. Basically I'm a walking, talking reminder of the days when Emily and Ali were 'emison'./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongElliot Rollins- Same as Emily./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAlison Rollins- Same as Emily./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong(And that's another motive for Paige too. Not looking to good McCullers/Fields.)/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongToby Cavanaugh- My attempts to seduce him almost ended his perfect marriage./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongOk Jesus, this list is longer than I thought. I probably left out millions of people. Trust me, I know I'm a bitch. My sins make me a sociopath at best. But murdering people's dreams and leaving them with the same mindset as me brings me satisfaction.'/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This isn't normal bitchy schoolgirl behaviour, this is 10 times worse." Muttered Spencer to herself./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sure after the whole Toby episode she'd been wary of Imogen but Spencer never thought she'd go to such lengths to get what she wanted. For example, getting Thalia banned from all sports just so she could win, typical psychopathic/sociopathic behaviour. In fact all these things were./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been about 9 hours but finally, Aria, Alison, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, their children and significant others had made it. "I can't believe we're doing this." Rebecca muttered to Sky. "Oh come on... You're not curious about what Imogen kept in her own villa?" Sky asked raising an eyebrow."No. She was a bitch, we shouldn't be giving her this much attention." Snorted Rebecca as she looked disinterestedly at her manicure.

"She was murdered, cut her some slack." Thalia said from beside them. "Come on kids! Let's go." Paige said loudly. "We're coming!" Rebecca said excitedly as she walked behind the adults.

Sky gave Rebecca a suspicious look, and Thalia did too. "Is it just me or is she a bit too happy about her best friend dying?" Asked Thalia. "Yeah, I mean Imogen was an awful person no doubt... But still, she was our friend." Sky agreed as they walked nodded, "Exactly. Even after Imogen ruined things for me... She had her moments. Snapshots where she was genuinely calm, sweet almost."

It was another hour before they got to the villa. "239 Lucifer Way, this is it." Caleb announced. Aria took a deep breath before sticking the key in the lock and opening the door. They were all faced with a beautiful staircase that looked like it was out of a Disney movie and a bouquet of lilies.

"Welcome everyone to 239 Lucifer Way, or what I commonly refer it to... The Secret Keeper. We all have secrets, everyone in this room has a secret I know about. No one was safe. It's so hilarious how many things you can discover when you sneak up on the unsuspecting. God, how many people sleep with all the wrong people?" Imogen's voice boomed all looked around for a second, half-expecting Imogen to be leaning against the top of the stairs with a smirk. "You should've seen your faces." She would've said proudly.

But she didn't. Instead there was a video camera. Curiously, Spencer and Emily walked up the stairs retrieving the camera."Is there any other videos?" Sky asked. "3 more." Emily answered walking back down. "Well, let's see them." Elliot demanded. So, Emily plugged it into the projector that 'just so happened to be' nearby. Then Imogen's face was suddenly on the screen and Emily pressed play.

"Babe! Come on get back to bed, and stop filming me." She laughed throwing a pillow at someone they couldn't see. "But you have such a beautiful face. You should be an actress." A familiar voice said.

In return Imogen grinned."Well then... You'd better get my best side." Imogen replied. "Every side's your best side." Wren complimented as he stepped forward so they could see him. "Oh thank you, kind sir. This is why I could never fall in love with American boys." Smirked Imogen. The comment made Wren laugh. "I'm flattered." He replied, leaning down to kiss Imogen who kissed back for a couple seconds before pulling away.

"You should be... I don't pick just anyone to waste my precious time on." Smiled Imogen running a hand down his torso. With a smile, Wren lay down next to her on the bed. "I'm going to leave her soon. You'll see." Wren said as he played with her Wren was distracted, Imogen smirked as if that was the answer she wanted. "I love you so much." He added.

"You better leave Melissa soon, or I might get bored." Imogen said turning to look at him seriously. "I promise you, I will. It just takes time, to make ease Taylor and Jackson into this." Replied Wren. Imogen huffed, "Seriously? I'm sure those meatheads will survive."

"I thought I told you not to talk about them like that." Wren sighed. "Oh I'm sorry. You know I didn't have the best childhood..." Pouted Imogen sadly."I know. I just can't believe your parents would insult you like that." Wren muttered.

"Constantly. It's a struggle to go through life like that. My mother calls my fatty, my father loves to use the word slut." Replied Imogen sadly. Softly Wren stroked Imogen's hair. "You'll be okay. They can't hurt you now." He said. "It's just so scary when Alison drinks like that. Says all sorts of things she doesn't mean." Imogen said tears streaming down her face as Wren hugged her.

Then Imogen gave the camera a smirk over Wren's shoulder. "I'll turn the camera off." Whispered Wren just loud enough to hear. "Oh I see where this is going." Grinned Imogen as she wiped her tears. And the video ended.

"Why would she say that?" Elliot whispered. "She wanted everyone to know who to blame." Aria realised. "I can't believe she was sleeping with Mr. Hastings." Shuddered Rebecca pulling a face. "Let's just move onto the next one." Said Spencer quickly. Soon the video changed and now Imogen was sitting outside in the woods somewhere.

"Love me. Please love me." She whispered. Her face was covered in blood, her clothes were torn and Imogen had a desperate look on her face. It was such a big contrast from the first video, that it was hard to tell it was the same person.

"No one will ever love you, slut. Even your parents can't look you in the eye. They hate you just like everyone else." An unfamiliar feminine voice replied. Imogen shook her head. "No! Please love me!" Begged Imogen sobbing. Someone laughed. "If they knew, they'd hate you even more than they do now." a different masculine voice said. "They love me! They love me! Everyone loves me!" Yelled Imogen as tears continued rolling down her cheeks, her lip quivering.

Then someone kicked Imogen right in the stomach winding her slightly. "No one loves you, fatty." A female voice snarled. "I'm not fat." Imogen whispered holding her stomach self-consciously. "Shut up, bitch." Another male voice snapped. "But I'm not! I did what you told me." Said Imogen almost begging for them to believe her."I throw it all up. Everything I eat." She added making everyone not in the video gasp.

"Still doesn't make up for you ugly, fat face." The unfamiliar female voice snorted. That's when the video ended.

"Oh my god. How didn't I notice?" Alison muttered shakily. "It's not your fault, no one did." Comforted Emily. "Can you just show the other video?" Asked Paige gritting her teeth a , the image on the screen changed.

Now, Imogen sat in her bedroom looking perfectly composed. "You know, I've always admired insanity. It takes a lot to let go and let yourself fall down that rabbit hole of craziness. I once admired my aunt too, Charlotte DiLaurentis the name that evokes terror. There was a time when I wanted to be like her. To go to such lengths so that people didn't love me, it keeps them safe that way. But after a while it gets lonely too. People falling in love with someone you're not. They only love me for my persona. See, everyone wants to be the victim but no one wants to accept they could be the villain too. Everyone's done horrible things, told lies to hide the ugly truth. Or is that just in Rosewood?" Said Imogen when there was a knock on the door.

"You're late, you know I hate when people are late." She snapped annoyed. "I'm sorry, Book Club run late." Phoebe replied as she opened the door. Imogen rolled her eyes, "Just be glad I like you. Otherwise I'd so kick your fine little butt for being a nerd." The comment made Phoebe blush a little.

"What are you filming?" Asked the brunette shyly. In return, Imogen just shrugged turning to her, "Just a stupid project about Van Gogh. Such a lunatic, I mean... Who cuts off their own ear?" This made Phoebe smile softly. "I don't know... He has nice paintings." She pointed out. "Who said I was insulting him, my darling?" Grinned Imogen.

"It takes guts to do a thing like that. No one has guts these days." Added the blonde shaking her head. Confused, Phoebe frowned. "Some people do." She muttered looking at the ground.

"Do you think I'm pretty? Beautiful even?" Imogen asked changing the subject as she ran a hand through her hair. "Of course. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever met." Gushed Phoebe with a blush."Really? Even if I do this?" Smirked Imogen as she started to undo her shirt. "What are you doing?" Asked Phoebe embarrassed.

The question made Imogen laugh. Not a natural, nice laugh but a laugh that sounded more like an insult. "Oh come on sweetie, don't pretend you haven't seen it before. Or did our time in your dad's hot tub slip your mind?" Teased Imogen with a smirk. "Um... Do we have to talk about this?" Phoebe asked glancing at the camera. "Yes. We do." Replied Imogen as she pulled Phoebe towards her by Phoebe's tee-shirt. But Phoebe gave her uncomfortable look, so Imogen's expression turned surprisingly soft.

"If you don't want this, you can leave. I won't pressure you into anything. And if that night was a mistake... I understand." Imogen said softly as she let go of Phoebe's shirt. "N-no it wasn't. Imogen... I think I'm in love with you." Admitted Phoebe her voice shaking.

Suddenly, Imogen's face turned surprised as if she was trying to process this information. "You deserve so much better, sweetheart." Imogen replied but leaned forward and kissed Phoebe anyway. Immediately Phoebe kissed back holding Imogen's face. That's when Imogen pulled away. "Just leave. I'm toxic, trust me Phoebe... You don't want me as your happy ending." Imogen whispered backing away from the other girl.

"How can you say that? I love you, Imogen." Begged Phoebe."Well I don't love you! You have awful taste, a nerdy personality, you don't even like Starbucks and I like boys, not girls. So just... Get out my life, dyke." Snapped Imogen.

With tears filling her eyes, Phoebe backed off walking out the door. When the door closed, a tear ran down Imogen's cheek. Stubbornly, she wiped it away. "I told you it gets lonely." Sniffed Imogen before turning off the camera. The screen turned black and the whole room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "That's the last we'll ever see of her." Whispered Sky staring at the black screen.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, everyone was sitting down in the Dining Room. It was a big, creepy room with a long wooden table and paintings of Autumn as well as people they didn't recognise. In the middle of the table lay a white envelope. **'Sky Cavanaugh'.**

Eventually, Sky reached out picking it up. Inside there was a letter:

 **Dearest Sky,  
You were my first friend. We've been through more than most friends have, I suppose that's what keeps us close. Even with all the secrets between us and everything I've done to you, we've stayed friends. So I want to reward you for everything you've done. Anyone else would've left me alone a long time ago. But, remarkably, you're still here.**

 **This house, it holds more secrets than are even imaginable. If you look hard enough, you could find out so, so much. There's so much lying just below the surface, waiting to be discovered.**

 **Though, I'll tell you one thing... Nothing is ever as it seems. Suspect everyone, trust no one. I learnt that the hard way a while ago. A has been the enemy for so long, now a new person has taken over. They're a team of people who are blood-thirsty for revenge, this isn't a game. And when you find out who's hiding under those black hoodies, you'll end up like I did. In a grave 10 feet under ground, dead.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you. No one is safe, except those who give into darkness. Make your choice, just remember good guys can look bad and bad guys can look good. Rosewood is still filled with lies, everyone has something to hide.**

 **Maybe if I'd just turned the other way and pretended I didn't see that glint, the glint people have in their eye when they're keeping a secret... I'd still be alive.**

 **Who knows? If I'd just chosen another life for myself, I would've lived a long life. Filled with love and happiness, everyone I loved would be sitting at my bedside table holding my hand when I finally died at the age of 90. That's not the life I chose. I chose to take another path, filled with contempt and sin, I died at the hand of the enemy before I could even graduate. As tempting as it is, don't lose yourself in a fantasy that can never come true.**

 **Don't make the mistakes I made, Sky.**

 **Love,  
Imogen D. Xx**

Tears ran down Sky's face but stubbornly, she wiped them away picking up the folded piece of paper beside the letter.

 **Remember these names. They'll help you a lot. Some are harder to find than others, but don't give up.**

 **Vivian Rosamond**

 **Jessica Blackheart**

 **Harper Mockingbird**

 **Archer Dunhill**

 **Mary Drake**

 **Patrick Archibald**

 **Kara Archibald**

 **Henry Johnson**

 **Eddie Lamb**

 **Isaac Harding**

 **Casper Thornton**

 **Penelope Clarke**

 **I'm sorry I can't give you more but I think they might explain more than I ever could through words on a page and videos from the past. Even if they're not willing to talk or help, their names will help you eventually. -Imogen**

"I recognise Eddie Lamb and the name Drake. But that's it. Anyone recognise anymore?" Asked Sky handing them the sheet of paper.

Subtly, Elliot's eyes widened. "I have to go, I need the bathroom." Elliot said as he stood up. "Okay. Be back soon." Muttered Alison distractedly as she scanned the names. "We can look them up. What's the first one?" Spencer as she pulled out her laptop. She typed Vivan Rosamond in first. The fourth suggestion was a link to a 'Long Fatal Love Chase' wikipedia page. "I thought I recognised it... That name is the main character of a book called Long Fatal Love Chase. Except Imogen just switched them around." Said Spencer.

"So it was Imogen's fake name?" Thalia asked confused. "The first three probably are. I mean... Harper Mockingbird? The author of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' used the pen name, 'Harper Lee'." Aria said looking at the list. "Of course you'd know that." Hanna said shaking her head.

Standing up, Toby got his phone out. "I'm calling Eddie. He obviously knows something." He said. Even if Toby didn't like Imogen DiLaurentis, no one knew who would be next. It could be Sky or Spencer or Emily for all he knew. "Put him on speaker phone." Suggested Paige sitting up in her chair. Then Toby dialled a number and all of them could hear it ringing. "Hello?" A familiar voice asked confused.

"Do you know anything about Imogen Dilaurentis?" Asked Sky immediately. "No. I can't say I do." Eddie replied. A collective sigh of annoyance filled the room. "How about Vivian Rosamond? Jessica Blackheart? Harper Mockingbird? Any of those sound familiar?" Caleb asked impatiently. "Harper Mockingbird. I remember her." Replied Eddie.

Around the room, everyone glanced at each other. "Some guy bought her in a couple years ago..." He started.

 _Flashback_

 _Eddie Lamb stood behind the counter looking through the Welby files. Suddenly there was loud footsteps. "You need to help her." A British voice growled. Curiously Eddie turned to the voice. There was a man gripping onto a little blonde girl's arm roughly. "Let me go! I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy. You murderer!" She yelled loudly at the man. "What's her name?" The receptionist asked glancing wearily at the young girl. She didn't look older than 6 or 7._

 _"Harper Mockingbird. She has these delusions." The man replied shaking his head. "They're not delusions! I'm not delusional, you killed Charlotte DiLaurentis!" Harper yelled angrily as she pushed the man roughly. "And what's your name?" Eddie asked unable to keep his mouth shut. "Archer Dunhill." He snapped._

 _The receptionist nodded at him. So Eddie walked towards Harper softly taking her arms. "You killed her! You loved her and you killed her!" Yelled Harper as Eddie dragged her away._

 _Then Harper started kicking and screaming even as Eddie dragged her through the doors. "I only want her to be here once a month. People will start to get suspicious otherwise." Archer says from the hallway. "I'm not crazy. He really killed her, he killed Charlotte DiLaurentis and I'm next. There's nothing I can do about it. Please, please sir you have to help me." Begged Harper as Eddie took her to a room Welby had available._

 _"You'll be okay. I'll make sure you're safe." Reassured Eddie. The next week, Harper Mockingbird was diagnosed with schizophrenia and was found to have psychopathic tendencies._

 _End of Flashback_

"And that's the story of Harper Mockingbird. I never saw Archer Dunhill again, but every month Harper would be back with a suitcase marked 'Alison D.' and a notebook she'd never let go of. I tried to look at it once but all I could see was the name Emily Fields and the word 'sorry' over and over again." Finished Eddie. "My name?" Emily asked surprised."Yeah. I asked her about you. Harper told me that you were one of the greatest people she'd ever met, right after Sky Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis. She wished that she was as brave as the four of you." Replied Emily.

Spencer stared down at the laptop sitting on the table. Imogen's laptop. "Thank you for your help." Said Alison sounding chocked up. Toby hung up the phone as Spencer opened Imogen's laptop, typing in the password.

"What are you doing mom?" Sky asked curiously. "There's more videos on here." Muttered Spencer opening the file marked 'Videos'. The first one was called, 'Spencer Cavanaugh'.

Everyone gathered around to look at the screen. "Spencer, you have every reason to hate me (god knows I do), honestly I've done horrible things. My whole life, has just been this... This sick circle of deception, lies, secrets, hatred and insanity. Half the time, I'm just wondering what's real and what's fake. And if A doesn't finish me off, I'm scared I'll do it for them. People always think if they could just find out the truth, everything would be okay. Everything would be fine.

But I know the truth. I know _everything_ , and it's not fine. Nothing's okay. I just feel like I'm being crushed, under the weight of everything I'm not supposed to know. Every lie, every secret, every life ruined, it's catching up to me.

God, I know. I know so much. There are things I know about your family that not even you know. So many things I wish I could forget. Sometimes, I wish I could just hit my head and just forget everything. Everything would just disappear. Maybe A would finally leave me alone, maybe I could start over. Make up for everything I've done. But it's too late for that. No one believes a word that comes out my mouth, and I don't blame them.

Everyday I wake up and hope that it was just a dream. That I'm not too late, that I can still make up for everything I've done. I'd do so much differently. There's so many people I would've stood up to. So many times I would've ran and ran and never looked back.

To me, Rosewood never stopped being dangerous." Whispered Imogen into the camera.

For a moment, they all glanced at each other. "There's more than A. More people who wanted Imogen dead than we knew." Muttered Rebecca. She's always been annoyed with Imogen, her constant insults and bitchy attitude, Rebecca still was but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her now too. "What's the next one?" Thalia asked curiously. Slowly, Spencer closed the video and the next one was called, 'Emily Fields'.

"Hello Emily. You don't know me well, just like I don't know you well. Ironic really, I was supposed to be raised by you but neither of us even know that much about each other. Listen, I'm sorry if I sound bitter. The truth is, I would've taken you over Elliott Rollins anyday of the week. Take it from me, that man I've been brought up to call my dad... Is not who he says he is.

That's actually not what I wanted to talk about. No. I wanted to talk about your wife. Paige Fields. You need to be careful. There's so many people that you trust that no one realises the truth about. It's what I envy the most, how naive all of you are. All of you, can still trust people not to stab them in the back with a literal knife. Like Paige, she has you fooled or maybe she doesn't. Maybe I have it all wrong. But I'm not just guessing this stuff, I have evidence.

Don't believe me? Here." Rambled Imogen hurriedly and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Beside her was a suitcase and she looked honestly scared.

Before they could figure out anymore, the video changed. Now it was in a hotel room. It was in the corner so they could see everything. Suddenly, the door opened to Imogen walking in fixing brunette wig to her head and giving the camera a grin. Then Imogen sprayed some perfume on her neck and again the door opened.

This time, to Paige McCullers. "Hey, you ready?" She asked. "Aren't I always, sweetheart?" Asked Imogen with a girly giggle. That's when, Imogen pulled Paige forward meeting her lips in the middle. Paige walked both of them backwards to the armchair just below the camera. And as Paige started biting down her neck, Imogen smirked at the camera. "Slut." She mouthed. Easily, Imogen pulled off Paige's shirt and the video cut back to Imogen.

"I'm not crazy. Everyone thinks I'm insane! He lied, he lied, he's a murderer. Okay? That's the truth. That's what everyone wants from me! Are you happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Yelled Imogen before breaking down sobbing. Then the video ended with her pouring the prescription pills in the trash can while sobbing.

Emily turned to Paige when the video ended. "I'm sorry. Emily please, I was stupid. I don't even know what I was thinking, it was a huge mistake." Begged Paige. And Thalia watched, she couldn't believe Paige would do something like this. "No. I can't believe I trusted you! You always acted so jealous, like Imogen was the biggest mistake in the world. How could you do that when you _slept_ with her?" Emily asked annoyed.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. Let's just watch these." Huffed Emily looking back at the laptop. Hesitantly Spencer moved onto the next video glancing worriedly at Emily. But when she saw Hanna ready to kill Paige, she decided it'd be the best idea.

Then next video was titled, 'Hanna Marin'. "Today Welby let me use this camera. I said it would help me recover, to talk to this thing. It doesn't really. I just feel kind of insane, like I'm talking to myself. But it's not like I need the help. I'm not crazy, I'm really not. Everyone is just so easy to control. Like my puppets. I like being in control, everything neat and I feel like you need me. You don't, you'll all be fine without me. The second you find out the answer to the mystery, you'll forget all about me.

At least that's what the voices say. I got used to them after a while.

They're just a dull ringing in my ear. At first I was a little scared. I was scared of me. Maybe it was just because everyone else was.

You are too, Hanna. I see it in your eyes, you see my mom when you look at me. The girl who was buried alive and persuaded you to throw up your food. But what you never considered, never expected... That we have more in common than you ever thought. How do you really think I learnt to play with you like you were my dolls?There was a time when I was the doll. Being controlled and pushed around.

She was my best friend, the only one who I could trust in this place. Until she became someone else. Then it was me who became someone else. Someone I wasn't.

Putting on a mask and wearing a costume. Then... It was like the mask was my face, and my costumes were my clothes. I thought I was in control, and I was using people like they were my dolls. I really thought it was okay. Suddenly I was spiralling and I couldn't stop. Every time I'd ever been myself it'd destroyed me, I was taking revenge on all the wrong people. The bad people they were gone and I now I'm the bad person. I'm running around hurting people. Good people who don't deserve it.

I've forgotten who I am. All I am is what's happened, the files people have about me. The fake identities, the text messages, the secrets, all the people who hate me. Never trust anyone, they all turn on you. Every last one of them." Imogen told the camera.

Then she picked up the tub with 2 pills in them and threw them across the room. "They won't help me. I don't care what he says, it's his fault. He thinks I killed Charlotte, that's why he's doing this to me. He loved her, he always will. And he's going to kill me, I bet he'll make it look like an accident. Maybe he'll say I fell down the stairs or that I overdosed. This town would love that. A tragic accident that couldn't be helped. I bet he'll talk at my funeral, like he's actually sad that I'm dead." She added.

The video ended there and the sun was starting to go down. "Maybe we should have some food." Thalia muttered.


End file.
